


Hugs

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [280]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam really, really needs a hug. And is really sure asking for one is incredibly childish and unacceptable.





	

It’s stupid, Sam tells himself strictly, making himself turn back to his book, hands curling tight over the edges. It’s a stupid desire. It’s a desire he probably should have outgrown when he was five or something.

Then again, he didn’t exactly get a ton of hugs when he was five, either. Maybe this is just his stupid brain making up for lost time.

It would be…comforting, Sam supposes, after the day he’s had. Or the week he’s had, more realistically. Just having someone to hold him, to reassure him that it’s all okay.

And he knows exactly who he wants the hug from. The same person he always wants touching him now, the one person he consistently invites close anymore.

And one of the few people Sam is most worried about looking like a dumb kid in front of.

Cas is across the room, half-reading a book and half watching Sam. Sam squirms under the scrutiny.

“Something’s wrong,” Cas announces.

Sam looks up immediately. “With what?”

Cas frowns. “With you, Sam. You are…uncomfortable. Something is wrong. Tell me so I can help?”

Sam shakes his head. “I’m fine, Cas. Really. Sorry to bug you–”

“You are never a bother, Sam,” Cas insists. “I’d like to help.”

Sam sighs. Cas doesn’t let things go, and he knows it. He’s almost as stubborn as a Winchester when he really sets his mind to something. They could go head to head on this for hours. Trouble is, Sam hasn’t set his mind towards something. Sure, he doesn’t want to look like a desperate idiot, but he still wants a hug. It’s like his brain is at war with itself and, given that, Cas is sure to out-stubborn him anyway. 

“I…I’ve been wanting…” Sam stutters for a moment. “I…kinda want…a hug?” he says, voice getting very quiet at the end.

Cas, though, is an angel, with the hearing to match. “You should have just asked,” he says, pushing back his chair so he can stand. “I’m always willing to hug you, Sam.”

He doesn’t hesitate about it, either, just moves around the table, pulls Sam’s chair out a bit, and sits himself directly in Sam’s lap. He wraps his arms around Sam, and pulls Sam close until their bodies are flush.

Sam wraps Cas in his own arms, hesitating only a moment. But Cas doesn’t seem to think this is ridiculous, and he doesn’t seem to be planning on rejecting Sam at any point. Sam knows better than to look gift horses in mouths.

Cas gives really good hugs, Sam thinks.

After about ten minutes, Sam says quietly, “Uh, Cas? If you want…you can let go. Thank you. That was…good.”

“No,” Cas says simply, face buried in Sam’s neck. “I am not moving until you feel better. Or until you truly do want me to move.”

Well, Sam is far from that point, so he just wraps Cas in his arms once more, leans back into the hug, and enjoys it.


End file.
